


Desperate Desires

by orphan_account



Series: Doucheifer Omo [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer is happy to explore his newfound urinary function with Dan for some sexy fun, but he wasn't expecting his Detective to dominate him.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Doucheifer Omo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964665
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Desperate Desires

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently no one sees the potential in sub Lucifer, since the tag hardly exists. Naturally it's time for me to combine that with the other niches I'm already working in. You're welcome for this extremely specific unpopular combination lol, even though I didn't fit the wings in this time, I'm sure I'll have all three eventually
> 
> Fic context, since this can be stand alone: Dan and Chloe have swopped roles in this universe. Including that Dan makes Lucifer vulnerable, aka also gives him a functioning urinary system. See Wet Feather's notes for more details. That was meant to just be a one shot but I couldn't resist

Lucifer was dominant, through and through. He may fulfill others'desires, but always on his terms. He may not always top in his sexual encounters, but he's always calling the shots. Even with another man's cock in his ass or a woman's thighs pinning him, he's still in charge.

The Devil takes a lot of pride in this fact. Humans submitting to him, both on the crimescene and in the bedroom, is what he's used to. It's a pleasant power dynamic that keeps him safe, even when he's vulnerable.

It turns out that he's not dominant over his own body, however. He can't just not accumulate the need to pee, and unfortunately he still doesn't recognize it until it's getting urgent. This leads to Lucifer always rushing to the bathroom, flushed with embarrassment, followed by all too many minutes trying to relax enough to release. He's getting better at letting go, but it's slow progress.

Dan also notices this behaviour, and it gets him plenty hot and bothered throughout the day. His favourite times are when it hits on a case, however. Seeing Lucifer shift his weight in a way he probably thinks is subtle, acting distracted until he quietly asks where the bathroom is (unless it's obvious, if it is then he'll just slip away urgently).

The human gets bold as his desire for Lucifer increases. He notices the Devil squirming at the end of a suspect interview, but before he can slip away, Dan grabs his wrist and tugs him to the car, "Come on, we need to hurry."

"But detective, I-"

"Yes?" Dan smirks a little and teases, "What do you desire?"

Lucifer glares at him, hiding his amusement, then lowers his voice, "I just need to go relieve myself, it'll only take a few minutes."

Dan shakes his head, "You can't learn to hold it if you don't try, what if there was an emergency?"

Lucifer bites his lip slightly, the sight making Dan feel weak in the knees. But then the Devil nods sharply and heads towards the car.

That's how it started.

Lucifer isn't entirely sure why he listens to Dan, but he does. When Dan tells him to wait, he waits. He… Trusts him, he supposes. And his bladder does seem to get stronger, so maybe it's the right choice.

This stays separate from the almost-sex they engage in… At first. Lucifer's still the one inviting Dan over, intentions obvious. Lucifer's still the one pinning Dan to the wall as they make out, initiated by Lucifer. He's also the one who chickens out, but he wouldn't admit that part.

Until Dan drags a squirmy Lucifer aside on a case, into a semi-private alleyway, and does the wall shoving for once. Lucifer rumbles a mixture of a purr and a growl, "And just what do you think you're doing, detective?"

"You look so hot when you're wiggling around like that, it's been driving me crazy. If you're going to make yourself so irresistible, you can hardly expect me to resist."

Lucifer gasps as his human presses up against him, their lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Lucifer jumps as he feels a hand snake into his hair and take hold, the other hand sneaking down to his lower abdomen and pressing with gentle firmness.

The Devil bucks his hips back, but is blocked by the wall he's against. His bladder cries for release, but Lucifer himself doesn't. He feels like he should be resisting, flipping roles, something, and he knows he could. Dan would back off if Lucifer genuinely tried to struggle or asked him to stop or anything, he knows it. Lucifer also knows it'd take no strength at all to grab Daniel and simply spin around to put the human in the submissive position.

But he doesn't. The pleasure of his piss pushing for release is too good, his legs feel weak. There's something… Freeing about simply taking the treatment, reciprocating with his needy reactions. He doesn't have to think so hard, focus so intently on the comfort and enjoyment of his lover. His image can allow Dan this one privilege, surely?

But then Dan releases him, "Drink plenty of water today, and I'll meet you at LUX tonight."

Lucifer hesitates. An order is a different level from just allowing his hair to be pulled. He reminds the human sharply, "I don't take orders."

"You do if you want to explore this aspect of your vulnerability to its pleasurable fullest. Literally."

Lucifer insists, "I could do that while being in charge!"

Dan sighs, then gives him a quick kiss, "You need a safeword, of course, got it. What do you want to use?"

Lucifer splutters, "A safeword! Me!? I'm the bloody Devil, I don't need a safeword!"

"Lucifer, you're obviously nervous about giving up control. Plus I don't want to hurt you. You're vulnerable around me, remember? So just tell me a safeword, you don't have to use it if you're fine."

Lucifer sighs, "Fine. God. If my dad gets mentioned in the bedroom it's such a huge turnoff anyway it'd end things even without being a safeword."

Dan smiles a little, failing to suppress his amusement, "Fair enough. So, will you be a good little Devil and do as you're told?"

Lucifer growls, dark eyes sharp with defiance. After a few tense seconds, he concedes, "I'll indulge your game just this once."

Dan grins, gives Lucifer a hardy shoulder slap as if they'd just had a bro-talk rather than Lucifer consenting to submission for the first time, and walks away languidly. Lucifer takes a deep breath, exhaling sharply as he already notices the increased pressure on his bladder.

When the partners return to the precinct, Lucifer recalls that Dan didn't ban him from the bathroom, so he immediately heads that way, holding his Detective's hungry gaze as long as he can. He can't help but be a little excited for the upcoming night, meaning it takes him massaging his own bladder as he squirms and bites back moans before he releases, shuddering slightly at the relief. When he tucks himself away, his pants feel just a bit tighter around his cock.

The first thing Lucifer does after leaving the bathroom is get a water bottle, then proceeds to drink it in front of Dan. He doesn't miss the way the Detective's expression intensifies and his face heats up.

That night, Lucifer paces the penthouse. He left work needing to piss already, and the delicious pressure in his bladder has stayed completely level away from Dan. The possibilities from that excite him. Could he get completely and utterly desperate, then stay far enough away to lose his vulnerability and hold his body right on that precipice for hours? Video call Dan on his phone to keep him involved, maybe?

Lucifer makes a mental note to remember that as his bladder gives him an extra urgent pang. _The Detective must be here!_

He rushes to get himself both an alcoholic drink and plain water, slamming back the alcohol (just a diuretic to him at the moment, really) before taking a few gulps of water. Lucifer wants that weight in his abdomen and he wants… Well, to impress Dan. If he's going to be a submissive for a night, he might as well do the best job he can do. If there's one thing the Devil can do, it's sex, he doesn't need to be dominant for that!

Sure enough, the elevator slides open and Dan walks in. He sees Lucifer with his half-empty, tall glass of water and smirks, "Good boy~"

Lucifer suppresses a pleased shudder. For a moment, he wonders if this reaction is because his angel side is programmed for obedience in some way. But he quickly shoves that line of thought away. _Doesn't matter why, just focus on the now._

Dan approaches Lucifer, reaching out to thread his fingers around the Devil's tie, "How're you feeling?"

Lucifer swallows, wondering if the rush of arousal he feels is akin to everyone else's reaction to him, "I-I-" He clears his throat, "Bloody dying for a piss, just like you desire."

Dan responds by simply yanking him forward by his tie and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Lucifer responds in kind, his movements ferociously lustful. He doesn't even notice Dan's hand release his tie and sneak up to the top of his head, until he feels a sharp tug from his hair being grabbed and he's abruptly shoved to his knees.

Lucifer gasps, the position straining his bladder and forcing him to squirm. Dan chuckles lowly, tilting Lucifer's head back to stare him in the eyes, "Look at me, taming the Devil... Satan himself writhing at my feet…" His voice drops to a sultry whisper, "And loving every. Damn. Second."

Lucifer clenches his jaw, glaring back with defiance as though the words weren't enough to get blood flowing to his dick, full bladder irrelevant. Dan reaches down with his free hand to rub his own crotch, right in front of Lucifer's face. Refusing to just sit still (Well, mostly) looking pretty, the Devil tips forward to run his tongue over Dan's hand, grinning as the Detective grants his wish by moving his hand away.

Lucifer takes the opportunity to bury his face in Dan's crotch, mouthing at the bulge there expertly. Just because he's never submitted before doesn't mean he's never given a little out-of-clothes BJ action. Or without clothes, of course.

Dan lets out a breathy sigh of pleasure, shifting his weight a bit. Then suddenly Lucifer feels Dan's leg pressing up against his bladder and he freezes, legs slamming together as a rush of desperation hits him. The tip of his cock nearly burns from the urine seemingly being _right there._

Lucifer's hardly gotten control back when Dan yanks on his hair, forcing him to scramble back to a standing position. He gasps as gravity makes the water balloon inside him jerk down, his hands darting to his crotch to hold it all in.

Dan's smile is just evil as he remarks, "Still dry? You must need more water then… Come on, finish what you started."

Dan lets Lucifer's hair go and gestures to the water glass on the bar. Lucifer huffs, "I'm pretty sure more water is precisely the _last_ thing I need right now…"

But Lucifer wants to fulfill Dan's desires, so he stiffly walks over to his glass. As he drinks it, the cool liquid travelling down his throat sends a message directly to his bladder, a message that makes him dance on the spot and clutch as hard as he can with his free hand, just on the borderline of painful. Lucifer's heart pounds as he's convinced a couple drops slipped out- even with his hardness- but his palm is still dry, so it hasn't gotten to his expensive suit pants.

Lucifer's hand shakes as he puts the empty glass back down, breathing heavily and tensing what feels like every muscle to keep everything inside. By the time it gets just bearable again, Dan's already on him again, making quick work of his tie and hurriedly undoing his shirt buttons. Lucifer eagerly joins in the stripping efforts, until the Devil is down to his underwear. But at that point, Dan wraps his arms around Lucifer securely and lifts him onto the bar with a soft grunt.

Lucifer grins down at Dan, instinctively going to spread his legs. But even just beginning the movement sends a shock through his bladder, and he tries to move his knees shut instead. Dan's body is in the way however, so instead Lucifer's hands fly to grip at his cock and hold back the flow.

Dan chuckles, then reaches down and pulls his handcuffs from his belt. Lucifer smirks as Dan pulls his wrists away from between his legs to instead cuff them behind his back, "You know these don't really hold me, correct?"

Dan tightens the cuffs until they're just uncomfortable, "Oh, I know. But I'm going to tell you to stay in them. They're just a reminder: No grabbing."

Lucifer tenses up (which he regrets as it adds pressure to his distended bladder). _The Detective is going to make me wet myself, isn't he?_

Dan's voice softens as he runs a gentle hand up Lucifer's arm, "You okay? You've been pretty quiet so far and you look anxious…"

Lucifer nods, brow furrowing in determination, "I'm fine, Detective. Just trying to figure out how to hold it when I can't use my hands or my legs."

Dan watches him for a moment, making sure Lucifer isn't doing his not-a-lie-but-it's-really-a-technicality thing, then his expression hardens again, "Good. You're gonna need to answer that question."

Lucifer wiggles his hips as Dan reaches up to rest his hands on Lucifer's swollen belly. He lightly caresses the hard mass of stored piss, his tone almost reverent as he sighs, "You're holding so much… Such a good boy, you are."

Groaning, Lucifer only squirms more, not sure if he's trying to escape Dan's touch or push more into it. That touch only gets more forceful as Dan explores, rubbing Lucifer's bladder, petting it, kneading it, cupping the upper edges and pressing in. Lucifer pants and moans under all of this, writhing more and more as pleasure and borderline pain flow through him, until a spurt of piss bursts forward, immediately staining the front of his boxer-briefs before he can regain control with a desperate cry, "Ughnf, Detective, I don't think I can hold it anymore!"

Dan makes a "tsk tsk tsk" sound as he moves his hands away, then grabs Lucifer by the waist to help him back to the floor. The Devil crosses his legs, bouncing on the spot despite his risky balance as he frustratedly waits for more orders. The Detective suddenly grins, "Well, you just have to earn it then."

He takes Lucifer's drink from earlier and pours him a hearty portion. The sound of the liquid alone is enough for Lucifer to almost knock himself over writhing so hard, hands shaking as he fights not to break the cuffs and grab himself. Dan holds up the glass, "You drink this, maybe I'll go a little easier on you, hmmm?"

Lucifer sees the glint of passionate, intense desire in Dan's eyes, and growls, "Do I at least get my hands back for this?"

"No. I've seen you drink, I won't drown you."

Dan approaches with the glass expectantly. Lucifer resists for a moment more, then opens his mouth with a protesting huff. Dan tips the liquid into his mouth slowly, giving him plenty of time to swallow it all without getting overwhelmed. Lucifer thought he might've been able to get through that while resisting the throbs of his bladder, but as Dan sets the glass down, the Devil moans when another spurt forces its way out. He keeps his legs twisted together, trying to relax his abdomen while keeping all his force on his sphincter muscles until the throbbing dies back to just an overwhelming pressure.

Dan walks back over and nudges at his feet, "Come on, uncross. Act dignified, follow me."

Lucifer whines with a shameful amount of pathetic, but uncrosses his legs, shaking from head to toe as his urethra is left defenseless against the intense pressure begging to be released. He follows Dan slowly, breathing heavily as his cock aches, caught between struggling to hold back and begging for pleasure. He's not sure how he's still hard when he needs relief this badly.

They get to the bathroom, and the sight of the toilet is enough for Lucifer to leak again, the piss creeping down his underwear and nearly escaping at this point. He barely gets control yet again, practically hopping from foot to foot as he fights the urge, dignity forgotten.

Dan takes Lucifer's arm and pulls him right up to the toilet, but the Devil's heart sinks as Dan orders him, "Keep holding it."

He pulls out Lucifer's cock, aiming it down towards the toilet despite his erection. Lucifer whimpers, forced to stay somewhat still. He still rocks on his feet a bit as urine dribbles out of his cock, only briefly stopping for a few seconds before it'll start again with a more forceful burst. It's torture, so tantalisingly close to relief against the efforts of every muscle he's got, but so little is coming out that the pressure doesn't noticeably decrease at all.

Then Dan's tucking him back in, and Lucifer tightens his thighs together, just barely stopping completely. Dan kicks off his shoes and socks before walking over to the shower, "Stay there, keep holding."

Lucifer watches as his lover slowly strips, every inch of revealed skin only making Lucifer want to pounce on him more and more. Yet despite that need, the need to piss always remains greater. It's all he can think about, especially as another leak flows out, lasting long enough that some liquid dribbles down Lucifer's legs. Dan also keeps his underwear on, but the fabric does nothing to conceal the shape of his impossibly hard erection, "Come here, my Devil."

Lucifer reluctantly abandons the toilet to instead step in the shower, "What… What are you going to do?"

The shower's big enough that Dan can easily demonstrate, just smiling as he lays Lucifer down on his back, once again situating himself between the devil's knees so he can't close his legs. Lucifer doesn't even care about the handcuffs digging into his back, he's completely focused on Dan, "I _need_ to go!"

Dan leans over Lucifer, lining up their dicks through their underwear, "Yet you won't even say please."

Lucifer growls, then ruts his hips up, not sure if he's seeking pleasure or help holding it all in. Or both. Dan groans and practically lays himself over his needy lover, his weight bearing down on Lucifer's belly. The Devil cries out, writhing frantically. It's apparently futile, as his leaks start up again.

Then Dan starts thrusting. His cockhead punches Lucifer's swollen bladder with every pump, earning a leak and a moan with each one. Lucifer's head is spinning, the pleasurable pain mixing with the unbearable need and helplessness to form a whirlpool of bliss. Dan only seems spurred on as his partner's urine seeps through his underwear as well, encasing his length in wet heat. The Detective whispers breathily in Lucifer's ear, "I wish I was inside you right now... I could push on your bladder from the inside and outside at once, feel every time you tense to try to hold it in…"

Lucifer gasps, rutting his leaking cock up against Dan, angling his hips so that Dan's only hitting his bladder harder as a different pressure coils inside him, "D-Detective, I… I think I'm going to..!"

Pure pleasure hits Lucifer in waves as orgasm overtakes him, his leaking of piss being replaced by shots of cum, so powerful and plentiful that his soaked boxers do hardly anything to contain it. As the waves of pleasure fade, a different pleasure overtakes him as he goes limp, all the strength he had to hold back draining out of him. He pisses freely and forcefully, panting heavily as he feels his bladder deflate. He hardly even notices Dan cry out and shoot his load as well, even more white mixing with the pale yellow flowing across the shower floor.

Dan sits back, one hand resting on Lucifer's lower abdomen and feeling him deflate. As he gets emptier, Dan gently massages the sore organ, soothing the cramps as it tries to get everything out. Lucifer simply lays there quietly, pride and defiance and image all completely forgotten in this situation.

Lucifer groans in mild protest as Dan wraps his arms around his upper body and pulls him up. Dan huffs, "You may just want to rest now, but you'll feel gross any minute if you do that." His voice softens, "Come on, stand up, let me take care of you."

Lucifer struggles to sound like he doesn't feel like he's made of jelly, "I don't need to be taken care of…"

But he gets to his feet, wobbling a bit. Dan quickly gets up as well and supports him, guiding him as far from the showerhead as possible before turning on the water. He flinches as it hits him, cold, but puts himself between the spray and Lucifer anyway until it warms up. Once it's warmed up a little, Dan reaches over to where he set his clothes on the counter to grab the handcuff key and lets Lucifer's hands free.

Lucifer just lets Dan do what he wants so long as he still feels like putty. The Detective gets them both out of their filthy underwear, gives it a bit of a wash in the shower so it doesn't start to reek if left alone for a bit, then sets it aside (still in the shower) to deal with fully later. He then washes Lucifer, gently rubbing out muscle tension with soapy hands. The Devil comes back to his senses partway through and begins to help cleaning himself off, then insists on assisting Dan in getting clean as well.

Once they're bathed and dried, Lucifer picks Dan up so that the man is still upright, with Lucifer's arms under his thighs and butt. Dan yelps, "Hey, what're you doing!?"

"Making sure you don't insist on any silliness with aftercare, you've already done plenty." Lucifer carries his human to the bed and drops him down onto it, before climbing in with him. Dan laughs softly, "Alright, alright, I get it."

Dan wraps his arms around Lucifer, holding him close as the Devil pulls up the covers around them. The Detective fails to suppress a yawn, truth be told he was quite exhausted by the experience as well. Lucifer tentatively returns the hug, finding that his eyes drift shut only seconds after Dan's do.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't write the second half of that while needing to pee as well for inspiration, and I also didn't get off on that in combination with my own writing while working on this. Nope. Those things totally didn't happen


End file.
